zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Security
The Security room is an escape room behind the leftmost white chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma and Phi go through this room on Luna's route. Layout The Security room has three large computer screens in the front of the room. The center computer has three speakers on both the left and right sides of the monitor and shows what is occuring in real time in the facility. Each computer has a different colored chair, which are red, yellow, and green. Each computer monitor has a large screen above it. Towards the left of the green chair is a device that turns on the security cameras in the room. The stairs that lead to the back of the room are colorful, with each step having a different color. The back of the room has a light switch shaped like a lion's face and a red button in its mouth (with a Sun symbol on it), and a small table with a grey sofa. Story Sigma accesses this room with Phi on Luna's route, after K forces Sigma and Phi to go through one of the white doors by punching them. They search the security room and find the star keys and the exit key. After Sigma unlocks the exit, Phi suggests looking at the security cameras, saying it might reveal who the killer is and possibly who Zero is. Phi then is able to access some of the files on the computer from G-OLM's logs, showing Sigma and Phi getting punched by K and placed in one of the white doors, and K in the Crew Quarters, 19 minutes before the chromatic doors open. However, before they try to find anything else, Sigma starts to show signs of Radical-6 infection, because he can't understand what Phi is saying. He lies down on the nearby sofa for a while. When he feels better, Phi tells him that she used G-OLM's records from before to find more security images in the Crew Quarters when Luna was killed. They watch the security images as Luna and Clover walk into the room and Clover yells at her. However, Sigma and Phi cannot get the audio to this log because it has been transferred into code. They then disappear from the screen, but soon, Clover runs out of the room. Soon after, Dio enters the room and disappears from the camera, which confuses Sigma as to what he said about leaving Floor B, since he said that he stayed on that floor. The security image then shows Dio leave the room. Soon, K walks in and disappears off the camera. He then checks his bracelet, which says "19" on it and leaves. Sigma uses the security footage Phi showed him to form a guess on who killed Luna. Regardless of Sigma's guess, Phi believes it to be Clover because of Alice's death and the movement of the AB room. She also says that Dio knew Luna was dead when they met up with him on Floor B, because otherwise, he would have objected to going through the white doors. She also says that Clover might have killed her because she might have admitted to killing Alice or she provoked Clover. However, the images don't reveal who killed Alice and who Zero is. Sigma and Phi then decide to head back to Floor A to question Clover, but are not sure if she is still alive, since they don't know if she, Tenmyouji, and Quark went through one of the white doors. Items Hourglass With Red Sand The Hourglass with red sand is found on the left set of shelves on the upper floor of the room. The number and color of the hourglass are used as clues in the puzzle at the main monitoring station. This item is also used in the following novel section. Hourglass With Yellow Sand The Hourglass with yellow sand is found on the left set of shelves on the upper floor of the room. The number and color of the hourglass are used as clues in the puzzle at the main monitoring station. This item is also used in the following novel section. Minigames Password Input PasswordInput1.Security.jpg PasswordInput2.Security.jpg PasswordInput3.Security.jpg This minigame is played three times in this room: at the left, right, and center consoles. The passwords for each of the consoles can be found on the stairs in the room after the lights have been turned off. The passwords are displayed beneath steps of different colors, so the player needs the green, yellow, and red passwords. The remaining passwords on the steps are useless. * The password for the left console (with the green chair) is ADGB. * The password for the right console (with the red chair) is TMJYUVGJ. * The password for the center console (with the yellow chair) is SGDQNY. Cabinet Color Shift CabinetColorShift.Security.jpg ColorCabinetShift2.Security.jpg This minigame is played twice in this room, and accessed after entering the passwords into the computers on the sides of the room. In order to complete this minigame, the player must make the design on the computer match the design on the wall when the lights are turned off. The pattern must be solved using four moves. One the left console, all of the hexagons must be green and all of the triangles must be red. There are multiple ways to accomplish this. One method is to touch the top & bottom red hexagons in any order, then to touch the two remaining the red hexagons. On the right console, all of the hexagons must be red and all of the triangles must be green. There are multiple ways to accomplish this. One method is to touch the two red triangles in the middle in any order, then touch the two green hexagons. Hourglass Determination This minigame is accessed after putting the correct password into the central computer in this room. In this minigame, the player must calculate the value for each hourglass on the screen. If the number is a single digit number, then the player must type in a zero. Thus, the correct sequence is 04 07 09 11 15. Screen Sentences This minigame is accessed after completing the "Hourglass Determination" and the "Cabinet Color Shift" minigames. This minigame requires the player to arrange the words on the main monitor in a certain order. However, the player must shut off the words they don't need using the on and off switches for each screen, using the electrical device in the room. Depending on which sentence you make, you will receive the Escape or File password. The escape password is "I WAS YOU WILL BE ME. ... ... ... " and the file password is "... ... ... ... ... ... SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING." Trivia *This is one of only three escape rooms (The other two are the Elevator and the Treatment Center) where only one person is helping Sigma solve the puzzles in the room to escape. *The security images show the Elevator, Warehouse A, Warehouse B, Lounge, Infirmary, Crew Quarters, GAULEM Bay, Rec Room, and Pantry while completing the puzzle. *The solution to the screen sentences minigame foreshadows that Sigma is Zero, while the file password solution refers to Luna knowing about the AB game. *A more difficult version of the Cabinet Color Shift minigame is played in Q. Humorous Quotes *Enter the passwords for all three consoles. *# Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR Locations Category:Floor B